A Marriage Of Convenience?
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Sonny and Jason find out Robin is in danger of being assassinated by one of the five families, they rush to Paris and find out why and when they find out they realize the only way to protect Robin is for Jason to marry her. Convincing Robin to marry Jason is not easy but they convince her. What will happen between Jason and Robin? Rape is mentioned in story, no graphic details
1. Chapter 1

A MARRIAGE OF CONVENIENCE?

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: please forgive any errors, I quit watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 & when she came back and the writers didn't put them back together in 2005

All mistakes are my own I have no beta reader

This story takes place in 2001

CHAPTER ONE

A boy dropped off an envelope for Jason. He opened it and pulled out some documents, a file it seemed. Jason started looking over the file. He didn't know who they were from but it had to do with the five families, he realized. He was curious as to what was in them and why someone had dropped them off for him.

As he read them a name he hadn't expected or heard in two years was on a list, a list of people to be killed, assassinated. This was bad. Robin Scorpio, his ex-lover and the woman he had loved with everything in him was on that list. He got up and ran for his bike and sped to Harbor View Towers, he needed to talk to Sonny about this. Jason couldn't believe this. Why would anyone want to kill Robin though, she was no longer linked to him or Sonny. So why would anyone want her dead. Why would one of the five families want her dead? Who had sent the file to him?

He arrived at Harbor View Towers and jumped off his bike and ran to the elevator and got on and took it to the top floor and ran from the elevator and opened the door for Penthouse 4 without knocking. Jason yelled, "Sonny! Get in here now!" Sonny hearing the tone of voice and the yelling from Jason runs into the room followed closely by Carly. They knew something big was wrong, Jason never yells.

"Carly, I need to talk to Sonny alone, I need you to go upstairs so Sonny and I can talk privately."

"Jason, let me help you, I can tell you're upset." Carly said wanting to help her best friend.

"You can help me by going upstairs. Now Carly." Jason said firmly.

Carly reluctantly agrees to go upstairs, she knew something major was going on. She tried to listen, having a bad feeling.

"Sonny, an envelope was delivered to me this morning, one thing that was in it was a list of people who one of the five families was going to assassinate. I was shocked to find Robin's name on the list. They are to assassinate her Friday." An upset Jason tells Sonny.

"Why would they want to kill Robin Scorpio?" Sonny asked, "She hasn't been linked to us for two years." God, two years without talking to her, seeing her, unbelievable, he hadn't seen his sister but once in two years and that hadn't gone over well because of Carly.

"I don't know Sonny, but I do know we have to do something. We can't just let her die." Jason was frantic.

"I'll call and have the plane fueled up and the pilot ready to take off as soon as possible, I am going to Paris. You're right I can't just let her die. Robin still means so much to me, even though we haven't spoken in over a year, she still matters to me. Robin still means so much to me, we went through hell together and I regret turning my back on her and not listening to her. She never once did that to me, no matter what I did. Robin's my little sister. She's my family."

Carly having heard this last part about Robin Scorpio, the Saint, comes flying down the stairs. "No, Robin Scorpio is not family. She destroyed Michael's life."

Jason said calmly shaking his head, when would she grow up. "Robin's life is in danger. Someone is trying to kill her. Do you really want her dead? Are you that vindictive?"

"No, but I hate her. She destroyed our family, Jason." Carly said passionately.

"No, she didn't, we were never a family, Robin was my family, I loved her not you. I know you hate Robin but Sonny and I have to go to Paris to save her life. I can't let her die. She is the one who taught me to love, she taught me so much and everything I am is because of her."

"Carly, Jason's right we have to go. Now! She will be dead soon if we don't. While you two were talking I called the pilot and he is on his way to the plane to get it ready. Let's go, Jason! Carly, I love you but I also still love her, she's my little sister and always will be. She's in trouble, a lot of trouble and I have to help her. I hope you can understand that." Sonny kisses his wife goodbye.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. Please behave yourself." Jason said knowing of her tendency of getting in trouble. He couldn't worry about her now. Robin was in trouble and if they didn't get to her before Friday, when they were going to assassinate her, she would be dead. He couldn't live with himself if that happened. He had loved her so much and maybe still does, he wasn't sure, he felt an urgency to get to her and save her by any means necessary. She couldn't die, not Robin.

Sonny and Jason got in the limo and raced to the airport. They and their guards quickly check in and board the plane and soon they are in the air.

Sonny and Jason look at the papers that was given to Jason and can't figure out why anyone would want her dead. They then sit quietly each lost in thoughts and memories of Robin, a woman who had loved them unconditionally and who they had tossed out of their lives like trash when she had made a mistake and fell off the pedestal they had her on.

Sonny called to find out where Robin lived and when they landed ten hours later, they went to her apartment building. They were shocked at where she lived, it was a rundown apartment building, a dump, it needed new everything. They looked at the address again and sure enough it was the right address. They look at each other and wonder why she is living here. They go inside, the elevator was broken which didn't surprise them, so they take the stairs up to the 6th floor and to apartment number 625 which was Robin's. Why was she living in a place like this? They knock on the door. They know this would be a surprise for Robin, them being here.

Robin wonders who was at the door, only one way to find out, she walks over and is shocked at what she sees through the peep hole. Jason and Sonny. What the hell were they doing here in Paris and at her apartment? Well she guessed there was only one way to find out. She takes some deep breaths and starts unlocking the several dead bolts on her door. She was definitely curious about what they wanted. There was no way she believed that they had come to apologize to her for turning their backs on her. As far as Sonny and Jason were concerned they never betrayed anyone. They were the ones that were betrayed, so why were they here, Robin wondered. She would soon find out.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A MARRIAGE OF CONVENIENCE?

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: year is 2001 please forgive any errors I quit watching the show when Jason and Robin broke up in 1999 and when Robin came back and the writers didn't put them back together in 2005

CHAPTER TWO

She finished unlocking the door and looked at Sonny and Jason and invited them in because she didn't want the nosy neighbors to hear what they had to say to each other. She still had a lot of anger toward the two men now standing in her front room. She still cried herself to sleep because she still loved Jason, although she had tried not to. She missed everything about _her Jason, _not the one she had shared her bed with the last couple months. She felt he had used her to scratch an itch and that's all they had left having sex, not making love anymore. She hated him for turning her into his mistress, yet she still loved him. She had tried not to.

Jason couldn't believe how beautiful she was, she had long hair again, he realized he had missed her, just looking at her, making love to her, being with her, picnic's in the park, looking at her face over the breakfast table, and so many more things.

Robin and Jason both sense the connection between them and don't know what to make of them still having it.

Sonny knew these two needed to talk and he knew he needed to talk to her also, to apologize for taking sides when there was no reason for him to do that, but first business. "Robin, do you by any chance know why someone would put a hit out on you?"

Robin pales a little bit not much though, "Someone has put a contract out on my life? Do you know who?"

Jason answers her, "I got delivered an envelope with a hit list and your name was on it to be assassinated Friday by one of the five families. I told Sonny and we came as fast as we could. We want to help you. We need to get you out of here where you are a sitting duck."

"Where do you want me to go? What do you want me to do?" Robin asked knowing them they were about to start asking questions that she did not want to answer.

"I thought about it on the plane ride and came up with a solution to the problem." Sonny said. "But, I don't know if either one of you would be willing to do it. I also need to know why one of the five families wants to assassinate you, do you know Robin?"

"Yes, I think I know. What is your suggestion that we do? Why would I not like your suggestion if it saves my life?"

Jason now says something, "You think you know, would you mind sharing with us?"

"It's hard for me to talk about even now, no one from Port Charles knows about this, not even Mac and I would like to keep it that way for now. Four months ago someone broke into my apartment while I was sleeping and gagged me and raped me several times. I recognized him, and when he was finally finished he left knocking me out, by hitting me with a gun to the back of my head. He didn't know I recognized him. I called the police and told them who and they arrested him. The Police came and told me who he was which I knew but more importantly who his brother was. The brother belonged to one of the five families. The police told me to watch my back, after four months I thought I was safe and now you're telling me they want me dead for testifying against my rapist and putting him in jail. He belongs there for what he did to me."

"Robin, I am so sorry that this happened to you. I wish there was something I could do for you." Jason said sincerely, hurting for her, who could do this to her.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry that this happened to you, the idea I came up with on the plane I especially think it's a good idea now. I am so sorry this happened to you and if you want this person punished that's no problem, what's his name by the way?"

"Thanks, Sonny, his name is Mitchell Gabareni."

"Oh, shit, his brother would be Shawn Gabareni, then, that's bad news. Now I know of only one way we can keep you safe."

Jason is now following what Sonny had to be thinking now that he knew who the brother of Robin's rapist is and who had ordered the hit. This was very bad news.

Sonny and Jason looked at each other thinking the same thing. Marriage is the only way for Robin to be safe, marriage to Jason actually, because he was second in command only to Sonny, just like Shawn Gabareni was. How was Robin going to take this though, their breakup had been bad. Ugly. He wasn't sure she would be willing to marry him, but she had to or she would die.

Sonny begins to explain to her, "Sweetheart, with Gabareni's position in the mob there is only one way to keep you alive. I'm sorry it has to be this way but you have to marry Jason, otherwise they will kill you and if we try to prevent it because of Gabareni's position it would be an all out mob war and a lot of people would die, innocent people. So the only way we can keep you safe is if you're married to Jason. Jason is the only one who holds the exact same position as Gabareni does. That is why it has to be Jason."

"I can't believe this, two years ago I would have loved to marry Jason, but after what he said to me on our bridge after you two tossed me out of Jason and my home and tossed me aside like garbage, I'm not sure this is something I'm willing to do. I mean really who is he going to be sleeping with behind my back this time. Who is he going to be putting first in his life, it sure was never me and he said he loved me so who am I behind this time?"

"Let me guess Sonny, Carly, Michael, the organization and who and what else Liz Webber maybe? Anything else. I don't think I want to do this. I mean really who would want to come last with your husband. I have had enough of being laughed at because of you, Jason, cheating on me and having a "son" with the town tramp. They laughed at me, pitied me, the same people who had respected me once, while I was with Jason pitied me and laughed at me and saying I wasn't enough and he had to go to the town tramp to have a son with. So no I don't think I want to step back into a life with Jason anymore so I can be pitied when he decides to take a different woman than me to bed, to put everyone but me first, I think I would rather let them murder me than go through that again. I will not be Jason, Carly or anyone else's doormat ever again. I finally found Robin Scorpio again and I like her and I didn't like her when she was doing exactly what you, Jason, wanted me to do, lying to my family and friends and keeping Michael from his father. I did what you wanted, Jason, and I will not be a victim of yours again, I found myself again and I will not be treated like that. I would rather die at their hands."

Sonny and Jason are shocked by what Robin had said and Jason realized he would have to do a lot of convincing to get her to marry him. He had a wake up call, she would rather die than marry him and be treated like she was before, a doormat for him and Carly. Had he really turned her into that?

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

A MARRIAGE OF CONVENIENCE?

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: year is 2001 please forgive any errors I quit watching the show when Jason and Robin broke up in 1999 & when she came back and the writers didn't put them back together in 2005

CHAPTER THREE

Jason knows he has to convince her to marry him otherwise she will die. He can protect her but only if Robin marries him. He realized he treated her badly when they were together before. He just hadn't realized how badly he really had treated her and how much hate she seems to have for him because of it. What was he going to say? He decided to start by addressing some of the particular's that she had said.

"Robin, I learned my lesson when I slept with Carly behind your back there will be no other women. You always were enough for me, once we started being sexually active and I promise, I swear I won't cheat on you. You and I are going to have to be sharing a bed, maybe not having sex right away until we get to know each other again if that is what you need. I will wait and not like the last time I said that, I really will wait." Jason pauses waiting for her to say something, he can tell she's thinking by the look on her face.

When she says nothing, he decided to continue. "As for what position in my life you will have, you are going to be my wife, and you will come first. You will come before anyone or anything else. You will be first, Robin. I promise you, I swear to you that you will be my number one priority. I will not give the people that love you, and the people that you love, your family and friends any reason to pity you, to laugh at you, to talk about you behind your back. I will stay faithful to you in all things. Emotionally and physically faithful. You will not be made into my or Carly's doormat again. I will never make you feel like you have to be my doormat again. You always were a strong woman until I turned you into my doormat by telling you to lie to your family and friends about Michael. You will never be put in a position like that again." He pauses again to see if she wants to say something, at least she is thinking about what he is saying. He doesn't want her to die. She can't die, she has to be alive otherwise how is he supposed to find North. "I will never treat you bad again."

"Jason, that's all well and good but I have some questions, how long a marriage would we have? Is this a permanent marriage or is it temporary?" Robin asked.

"We have to stay married, Robin, the minute we got a divorce or an annulment they would probably come after you." Jason explains to her.

"Okay, then I have another question. I am scheduled to have AI done next week, so I can have a baby, the chances of me passing HIV on to a child is 1-2% so I decided to have artificial insemination done. I have done all the tests and am ready to have the AI done, would you have an objection to my having AI done? I want to be a mother." Robin knows that it depends on how he answers this what she will decide.

Jason knew that everything hinged on this but he had to be honest with her too. "I would rather any child you have be a child of ours so yes I would have a problem with you getting the AI done with someone else's sperm. If you're willing to let me donate my DNA so we can have a child together than I have no problem with it, I would love to have a child with you. I always wanted a child with you, after Michael came along I don't know how many times I wished he was our child."

"Okay, you wanting to be the father is understandable. I think I have a right to ask if I am going to marry you, what your relationship with Liz Webber is."

"We are friends, I wanted to feel something more for her than friendship but I don't feel that attraction to her, she says she loves me but I don't love her. I tried to force it and that was what it was, forcing it. I haven't slept with her. To be honest you are the last person I slept with. I haven't slept with anyone since you left me."

An astounded Sonny and Robin looks at him, Robin asks another question that had been bothering her. "You didn't sleep with Carly?"

"Not since I promised you I wouldn't sleep with her again, I haven't broken that promise." Jason was relieved he could honestly say that.

"Okay, I will marry you if you promise not to make decisions that have to do with me without telling me first and getting my input, that personal stuff you don't keep from me, you don't lie to me, cheat on me, put other things and people ahead of me, that I and any kids we have come first, I know you can't tell me things business wise and I understand that but if it's not business related and it has to do with me, our kids or us you come to me. I am your new best friend you come to me when you have a problem or you just need to talk about something, you don't make me feel like the fifth wheel in your family with Sonny, Carly and Michael. I will not put up with Carly's mouthing bad things at me this time. If she says anything derogatory to me 1) I expect you,, Jason, to not let her get away with saying bad things to me or saying that's just Carly being Carly and 2) If you don't do it you will be sleeping on the couch and she is going to end up on the floor where I put her and gentlemen I am serious I can and will do it I am done taking Carly's crap and if I have to knock her down a time or two to get my point across than I will. Jason, there will be no more Carly insulting me, I will not put up with it and if you do put up with her insulting me ever again you will find yourself divorced before you know it. I won't put up with it again or her redecorating where we live, I will do the decorating not her and if you let her redecorate the place we live than you can live there by yourself. I will not put up with Cottage Hell again. She has always had a tendency to just walk in and not knock, everyone but me and you knocks and waits for an answer. This is going to be my home and I expect to be treated with respect in it and anywhere else. Carly doesn't have to like me but there will be no disrespect from her to me, are we clear on that?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, and Jason and I will both tell her and I'm sure between us telling her upfront and when she says something we will tell her then too, we won't let her insult you, she has no business doing that." Sonny said understanding where Robin is coming from.

Jason opens his mouth. "I won't let her insult you or talk derogatory to you about anything. If I hear her I will put a stop to it. I promise you I will take your side as my wife."

"Okay, then I will marry you, when do you want to do this? Where do you want to do this?"

"Sweetheart, you need to get married right away. So how about a little chapel in Vegas, but no Elvis Impersonators just a regular official or preacher?"

"Okay, might as well." Robin said a little sadly.

Jason picks up on the sadness in her eyes and asked, "What's wrong, Robin?"

"I guess I just wish that we had time to plan a real wedding, not big just with our family and friends but I know we don't have time for that now." Robin told him.

Jason wanted to give her what she wants but can't now, but how about later. "Robin how about we have another wedding in Port Charles later? Is that something you would like that way Mac could walk you down the aisle and your friends and family will see it."

"You'd do that for me, Jason?"

"Yes, Robin, I would. I'll marry how many ever times you want." Jason told her sincerely.

Robin runs into Jason arms and hugs him. "Thank you, Jason. I really appreciate that. Now what?"

Sonny answers. "Now the guards come in and help us pack up your apartment. We have the plane here and can put what you want to take with you on the plane and have the rest shipped. Robin, why are you living here anyway?"

"Because with the AI, paying for school, my books, and my meds this is all I could afford." Robin said embarrassed to tell them that.

"Why didn't you call and tell us, we would have helped with that stuff?" Jason asked worried about how she lived.

"Well from the way we left things with you two tossing me out of your life like garbage how was I supposed to know that." Robin says still somewhat bitter about what happened after she told about Michael. "What was I supposed to do come to you for a hand out I don't think so, you both offered me money to leave my home and never come back, and well you almost permanently got your wish." She says letting it slip in her anger.

"What do you mean by that?" Jason wanted to know.

"I was sick from the stress of the situation and of your neglect of me so when I left Port Charles I was very sick. I collapsed at the airport when I got off the plane into Paris, Alan had to come over and work with the doctors here to get me healthy again, we weren't sure if we could get me healthy again, it was touch and go for a while."

"Why didn't anyone call?" Jason asked horrified that he had neglected her so much that she got sick and he didn't even know.

'They did, you and Carly, hung up on them when my name was mentioned." Robin said with tears in her eyes.

Jason tearfully said, "I'm sorry, Robin, I had no idea you were sick. If I had I would have been there, I promise I would have come."

"I don't believe that, you were too wrapped in Carly and Michael. You wouldn't have cared or come." Robin said with conviction. "See you were angry and you stayed angry at me for a long time and I know that because when I was kidnapped by one of your enemies, they called you to tell you they had me and when they said that it had to do with me, you hung up on them saying that I wasn't your concern anymore. They let me go because I was Duke's step-daughter not because they feared you doing something to them but out of respect for Duke otherwise they would have killed me."

"Oh god, I am so sorry, but you're wrong if I had listened I would have come." Jason said.

"That's just it Jason, you didn't listen. You didn't love me anymore or just even care about me anymore. You tossed me out of your life like I said trash that you wanted gone."

"Oh god Robin, I am so sorry about all this, I was angry."

"What about my anger, Jason? Every night you left our bed to run to Carly, or how about all the family time you spent with Carly and Michael excluding me, the woman you were supposed to love. You turned me from me being your lover and wife like to me being your mistress, the other woman and I put up with it because I loved you and I believed that things would get better but they never did. They got worse for us and better for Carly. I don't know if I can do this again." Robin turns away from him but he spins her back around so he can see her face.

"Robin, I promise that things won't be like that ever again, you will be my wife, my priority from this moment on. Please, marry me, I don't want you to die, how will I find North if you're dead?" Jason has tears in his eyes thinking about her dying.

"Okay, let's pack, the furniture stays, it's not mine, it's a furnished apartment so there really isn't much to pack." They pack up her stuff and have the guards carry it down to the truck they had rented and cleared her apartment of her things in just two hours and put all of her stuff on the plane and headed to Vegas. Jason makes a call to Mac. Telling him a little of what is going on but not about the rape and having him meet them in Vegas, Mac, Maxie, Georgie and Felicia were all meeting them at a hotel in Vegas that had a church like wedding chapel with no Elvis impersonator in sight just an official to marry them. Robin was in charge of what to tell Mac and her family and when, he arranged for them to be there so they could see her get married and she could tell them what she wanted them to know. The truth all of it is what Jason wanted them told that way she didn't have to lie to Mac and Felicia again. It was up to Robin and that is what he told her when he woke her up to tell her that they were almost into Vegas and that her family was waiting. What would she do, would she tell them the truth about what happened to her and why they had to get married?

Let me know what you think by leaving a review!


	4. Chapter 4

A MARRIAGE OF CONVENIENCE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

Please forgive my errors, I quit watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and in 2005 they didn't put them back together again when Robin came home

I have no beta so all mistakes are mine

This story takes place in 2001

CHAPTER FOUR

The plane landed and they went to the hotel and to Robin's surprise, Mac, Felicia, Maxie and Georgie were there. Before Mac could say anything, Jason told them. "Let's go up to our rooms and talk there, that way no one but us knows what is going on and that is very important to Robin."

Sonny checks them all in and pays for the rooms and comes back over to the group with key cards and hands two to Mac and Felicia, who Sonny tells has a suite with four bedrooms off of the main room.

Sonny hands Jason and Robin key cards for a suite with two bedrooms and a main room they will share till they are married and then they will move to the honeymoon suite with a king size bed not a heart shaped bed. Sonny is in the room next to Robin for now, in case something would happen he would be close by.

They go upstairs and freshen up after the long trip and then they were to meet in Mac and Felicia's main room to discuss things, that way if they needed to talk without the kids there, they could go to their rooms while they discussed things.

Sonny gets ready and went over to Jason and Robin's and Jason lets him in and they wait for Robin to finish getting ready. She comes out and the three of them with guards walk to Mac and Felicia's suite.

Jason tells Robin that he thinks she should tell Mac the truth about what happened, Robin had lied to Mac about Michael and that lie had blown up in all their faces, so with that in mind Jason asked Robin to tell Mac and Felicia the truth, the whole truth about what happened to her and let them help her through this and be there for her. Robin was happy that Jason wanted her to tell her uncle the truth, she figured maybe he had learned something from the lies that were told about Michael, not to lie about important things like who Michael's father really was. She hoped so anyway.

They arrive at Mac's suite and Jason knocks on the door and Mac opens it and Sonny tells the guards to stand watch and patrol the area and not to let anyone come in.

Mac asked them if they wanted anything and Robin is tempted to get a tequila, to calm her nerves, but doesn't. No one else wants anything. Maxie and Georgie had been banned to their room with the connecting door to the bathroom and each other's room.

"Now, what I want to know is what the hell you think you are doing marrying Jason Morgan? Hasn't he hurt you enough? How could you take him back, Robin?"

"Uncle Mac it's not like that. I need to tell you something that happened four months ago and what happened is the reason I have to marry Jason."

"You don't have to marry Morgan." Her uncle says.

"If I want to live I do, now will you sit down and be quiet while I tell you a story about what brought this on. Please, Uncle Mac, I need you to listen to me."

"Okay. I will listen."

"Four months ago I was in bed sleeping when someone broke into my apartment and raped me."

"You were raped and didn't call me. Why?" Mac asked hurt that she didn't tell him.

Felicia gasped, Robin was like a daughter to her. She hurt for her.

"The police were handling it and I didn't want you to know what happened to me, I was ashamed that he overpowered me and raped me. I should have been able to handle the situation and I couldn't, he raped me several times and I didn't want to face you with the knowledge that I was raped because I couldn't fight him off. I was taught but I had been asleep and didn't hear him come in and he had my hands tied before I fully woke up and then he tied my legs and raped me and I could do NOTHING to stop it." Robin says crying, thinking that he would be ashamed of her.

"Robin, I love you, I know you did nothing wrong. You were asleep when he came at you, if you had been awake then you could have stopped him, I'm sure, but you weren't and stop thinking I am ashamed of you because I'm not, I just wish you would have told me first instead of Morgan and Corinthos."

"I had to tell them the guy who raped me is Mitchell Gabareni and his brother is part of the five families and he wants me dead for putting his brother in prison for raping me. Jason found out about the hit and him and Sonny came to stop it. The only way to do that because of the position that his brother is in, the only way to stop it is if I marry Jason, so he is saving my life by marrying me. We have had a long talk and I am now willing to marry him. He has agreed to have a big wedding in Port Charles later but for now we need to be married or I die on Friday, which is when the hit on me is to take place. So how do you feel about me marrying Jason now?"

"This is the only way to keep you safe?" Felicia asked now joining the conversation.

"Yes, Felicia it is. If I don't marry Robin and show that she is my wife then they will kill her. I was sent the papers to prove that Robin would be killed and I took them to Sonny and we hopped on a plane to Paris and then here, to get married so she won't die."

"Okay, I approve of this marriage then. I don't want her to die and being married to you is not what I wanted for her but it is better than her being dead. You will take care of her and protect her, not cheat on her, and what position will she have in your life as your wife, will she be first or will Carly and Sonny and the organization and whoever or whatever else come first again?." Mac asked.

"No she is my number one priority as my wife. I will not put anyone above her, not Carly or Sonny or anything or anyone else. I will not cheat on her either. I will protect her with my life. Mac, I know I made mistakes before but I learned from them."

"What about Carly and how she treats Robin, are you going to turn a blind eye to how she treats Robin and what awful things she says to Robin about her HIV and other stuff that she says to Robin? You let Carly say anything she wanted before to Robin and she hurt Robin, are you going to do that this time too?"

"Sonny and I have already agreed that Carly will not be allowed to talk to Robin like that ever again and pass it off as Carly just being Carly, it won't happen again, I will not turn a blind eye at what Carly says anymore, I will not let her upset my wife. Robin is my first priority."

"Okay, make sure you do that otherwise I will and I will not be nice about it to you, Sonny or Carly understood?"

"Yes, but your threats are not needed. Carly will not upset Robin by calling her names, mentioning her HIV or anything else that Carly may have said before to hurt her, it won't happen anymore I will make sure of that, even if I have to remove her from our lives, I will put Robin first."

"Okay when is this wedding supposed to take place?"

"Soon, but first Robin, Felicia and the girls along with guards have to go find dresses for the ceremony. Robin deserves to get married in a wedding dress. We meaning, Mac, Sonny and I need to go find tuxes to get married in among other things. The men will meet back here in this suite and get ready while the women will meet back in Robin and mine suite to get ready. I have arranged a photographer to take pictures of the wedding to be leaked to Port Charles and also so we can have pictures of our wedding. There will be a delivery of a bouquet for the four of you women too they will be arriving at the our suite, Robin, in three and a half hours so you need to be back here by then. The men's first stop is a jewelry store for an engagement and wedding ring."

"Sonny, can you pick out Jason a wedding ring. I don't think I will have time to go to the jewelry store. Nothing too flashy but really nice it has to last a long time." Robin whispers in Sonny's ear and he nods his head "We will settle up later."

"Don't worry about that now, we will think about that later." Sonny said quietly.

"Well let's get the girls and go find a dress for the four of us." Felicia said, taking Robin by the hand and yelling at the girls to come on we are going shopping.

"Don't lose the guards Robin, please." Jason said walking up to her and he kisses her on the cheek, not knowing if it is alright to kiss her on the lips or not, he doesn't want to scare her.

"You know if you kiss me on the cheek at the wedding no one is going to believe you love me."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Jason says gently.

"You won't." She leans forward and brings his head down giving him an earth shattering kiss, surprising everyone and then she tells Felicia let's go leaving a shocked male.

Jason tells the guards not to let her out of sight to check the rooms before she goes in to them to try on dresses. They tell him they will take care of his intended. They then leave following the girls who are talking about dresses. He runs after them pulling Robin aside and asks her to please take some money for the dress because it can't be an off the rack dress and he knows she is tight on money because of where she was living. She starts to object but Felicia tells her that he is right so she takes twelve thousand dollars from him and tells her if she needs more for their dresses to call and he will have a guard bring more, that he wants her to have the dress she wants no matter how much it is, and with Robin reaching up and kisses his lips softly. Robin and the girls leave with the guards following close behind to the limo that they were going in.

Let me know what you think of the story and this chapter in a review!


End file.
